kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Momoi
|kanji = 桃井 さつき |gender = Female |age = 16 |height = 161 cm |weight = Unknown |team = Teikō (former) Tōō |job = Manager |talent = Analyst |first appearance manga = Chapter 33 |first appearance anime = Episode 13 |vomic voice = None |anime voice = Fumiko Orikasa }} Satsuki Momoi is the manager of Tōō Academy and previously the manager of the Generation of Miracles. She is in love with Tetsuya Kuroko and sees herself as his girlfriend. Appearance Momoi has long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her eyes are also pink. She is very slim, slender and has large breasts (according to Riko's Scan, she has an F-cupKuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 2). She is usually seen in her school uniform: a white shirt, a bow and a short skirt. She has also been seen mutiple times with a light blue sweater, zipped open. Personality She has a very bubbly personality. She is out-going and sometimes acts flirty, especially with Kuroko. She has a romantic vision of love, falling in love with Kuroko when he just gave her free ice cream.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 38, page 14 Midorima has also commented that Momoi is very passionate about basketball, perhaps even more than players themselves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 2 History Momoi Kuro.png|Momoi falls in love with Kuroko Momoi's instant love.png|Momoi's instant love She was the manager of the boys basketball team in Teikō Middle School. When she saw some Teikō students eating ice cream, she thought by herself that she would like some too. Kuroko approached her and gave her his ice cream stick, with Momoi thinking that he just dumped his trash on her. Momoi turns the stick over and sees that it's actually worth one free ice cream. She instantly falls in love with Kuroko and approaches him later on, thinking of herself as his girlfriend. Story Interhigh preliminaries Finals During the match between Seirin and Shūtoku, Momoi appears for the first time at the school gym of Tōō Academy. She is searching for Aomine and finds him laying on some kind of podium. She tells him that Kuroko and Midorima are fighting right now and says that she thinks Kuroko will win, because he is the one she loves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 33, page 26 Aomine says they are both strong. After Seirin's win, she calls Midorima on the phone. Very excited, she shouts at him and asks if he's won or not. Midorima hangs up immediatly and Aomine takes Momoi's phone to ring him again. Momoi is irritated by this.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 35, page 16 Final league Approximately two weeks before the final league, Momoi goes to the Aida Sports Gym to check out Seirin's pool training and to talk to Kuroko. She appears before Hyūga wearing nothing but a zipped open sweater and a bikini. The team is shocked to see her and Momoi introduces herself as Kuroko's girlfriend. But Kuroko indirectly denies this and reaffirms that she used to be the manager of Teikō Middle. After Kuroko gets out of the water, Momoi rushes over to him and presses him to her chest, making the entire Seirin team jealous, though Kuroko stated he couldn't breathe. When asked why she likes Kuroko, she tells the story of how they first met and how Momoi fell in love with him. Momoi then reveals that she has intel on the team, ranging from the players' abilities to Riko's cup size.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 38, page 16 Kuroko and Momoi are seen talking on a nearby bench and Momoi congratulates him on entering the final league of the preliminaries. She then talks about Kagami, comparing him to Aomine. She recalls Aomine's playing style from the past and says that if only he would lose once, that he would return, but he simply doesn't lose. Kuroko speculates that he might win against Aomine and when Momoi takes her leave, he promises her that he'll win for Aomine's sake.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 39, page 18 She later encounters Aomine and scolds him for skipping practice. She is shocked to learn that he met Kagami and that he thinks Kagami and Kuroko are a bad match. Skill Momoi_analyst_anime.png|Momoi as the analyst Momoi analyzes Hyuga.png|Momoi analyzes Hyūga Intel Momoi has been the manager of a basketball team since middle school, maybe even before that. Because of this, she has a lot of experience with basketball and loves the sport very much. As the manager, she scoutes other teams and reviews their playing patterns. She is able to analyze every ability of every player and can forsee their moves. As commented on by Riko, she is an expert in data-collection and resembles a spy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 9 She then deliveres that information to her players and then they are able to read their opponents' moves. Trivia *On the first character poll, Momoi ranked 16th, with 345 votes. She rose to 13th in the second poll, with 362 votes. *The kanji 桃 (Momo) in Momoi means peach or peachy-pink, which hints to her hair color. *Momoi gives nicknames to people she's close to. (Kuroko is "Tetsu-kun", Kise is "Ki-chan", Midorima is "Midorin", Kagami is "Kagamin", Akashi is "Akashi-kun" Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 14 and Murasakibara is "Muk-kun"). She used to call Aomine "Dai-chan" when they were children, but she started to call him "Aomine-kun" in high school otherwise "people are gonna talk." After Aomine's defeat by Kagami, she reverts back to calling him "Dai-chan", at least in private. *Just like Riko, Momoi also is a horrible cook. Just as Seirin's coach, she served uncut lemons to her team as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 47, page 5 *As seen in the Kuroko no Basuke Extra's, Momoi can tie a cherry stalk with her tongue. *Seen in another Kuroko no Basuke Extra, though her love for Kuroko is only one-sided on her behalf, they have gone out on a date before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 23 *Momoi hates frogs because Aomine put one on her head once and that made her cry. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 18 *Her birthday is on May 4 which makes her a Taurus. Her bloodtype is A. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Tōō Academy